


constellations

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the quantum multiverse, every choice, every decision you’ve ever and never made exists in an unimaginably fast ensemble of parallel universes.  </p><p>Let’s say that ours is the only universe that exists.  There’s only one unique me, and one unique you.  If that were true, then there could only ever really be one choice.</p><p>But… if every possible future exists, then the decisions we do and don’t make will determine which of these futures we’ll actually end up experiencing.</p><p>… Imagine rolling a dice six thousand times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this _**brilliant**_ play](https://www.facebook.com/RedTurnipTheater/videos/750300975105911/?video_source=pages_finch_main_video) of the same title.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dave!  Come to the audition with me!”

“Aww... sorry Drew, the guys and I have a gig tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Dave!  Come to the audition with me!”

“But we have a gig tonight.”

“C’mon Dave.  For your li’l bro?”

“Oh that’s just not fair.”

“Moral support?  Be my lucky charm?”

“… Fine.  I’ll call Neal.”

 

* * *

 

“Neal, I can’t make it tonight.”

“The fuck, Dave?  This could make or break us!”

“Andrew needs me.”

“The band needs you too, you know.  What do you choose?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Drew.”

“It’s okay.  The guys need you tonight, Dave, and I never would’ve made it in, anyway.  Maybe I can try out next year?”

“You do that.  And this time, I promise I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

“So who’s the winner this year, Drew?”

“Some kid named David Archuleta.”

“Huh.  Interesting.”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you marry me?”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you be my best man?”

 

* * *

 

“Neal, I can’t make it tonight.”

“The fuck, Dave?  This could make or break us!”

“Andrew needs me.”

“The band needs you too, you know.  What do you choose?”

“Like I said.  Andrew needs me.”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you be my best man?”

“I can’t, Cook.  I’m sorry.”

“Then at least tell me why, Arch.  At least make me understand.”

“Because I’m in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Drew.”

“Hey, no big deal, I’m just glad you’re here.  Say, why don’t _you_ try out, Dave?”

“No fucking way.  Let’s go home.  First round of drinks is on me.”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you marry me?”

“I can’t, Cook.  I’m sorry.”

“Then at least tell me why, Arch.  At least make me understand.”

“Because you shouldn’t be in love with me.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Drew.”

“Hey, no big deal, I’m just glad you’re here.  Say, why don’t _you_ try out, Dave?

“Dude, if they rejected _you_ , there’s no way they’re going to give _me_ a chance.”

“Wanna bet?”

 

* * *

 

“Say, Monty… whatever happened to that Season 7 winner?  David Ar-Arch—”

“Archuleta?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Apparently, he went on a mission to Chile.”

“And?”

“He never returned.”

“Huh.  Too bad.  I liked his music.”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you marry me?”

“… Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to Hollywood, Drew!”

 

* * *

 

“David James Archuleta… will you be my best man?”

“… Yes.”

“ _Really_?”

“Really, Cook.  I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

* * *

 

“Say, Monty… whatever happened to that Season 7 winner?  David Ar-Arch—”

“Archuleta?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Apparently, he went on a mission to Chile.”

“And?”

“He just came back, actually.  He’s in Utah now.”

“Really?  Cool.  We’re playing in Sandy next, right?  Maybe we can get him to join us onstage.”

“How do you even know him?”

“I don’t.  But we can try, right?”

 

* * *

 

“Cook… will you wait for me?”

 

* * *

 

“How long?”

“… What?”

“How long have you been in love with me, Arch?”

 

* * *

 

“How long?”

“… What?”

“How long have you been in love with me, Cook?”

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m David.  David Cook.  And can I just say, the judges are idiots for sending you home.”

“Thanks, um, but there’s no need to insult them, really.  Maybe it’s just not my year yet.”

“I’ll be seeing you on the Season 8 finale then.”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether I’ll still be singing then.”

 

* * *

 

“How long?”

“… What?”

“How long have you been in love with me, Arch?”

“It doesn’t matter, Cook.  You’re getting married.”

“I still want to know.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not married yet.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m David.  David Cook.  And can I just say, the judges are idiots for sending you home.”

“Thanks, um, but there’s no need to insult them, really.  Maybe it’s just not my year yet.”

“I’ll be seeing you on the Season 8 finale then.”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you’ll win this year.”

“… Is that a challenge?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“I think I need to know my challenger’s name first, don’t I?”

“Fair enough.  And it’s David, too.  David Archuleta.”

 

* * *

 

“How long?”

“… What?”

“How long have you been in love with me, Cook?”

“It doesn’t matter, Arch.  You’re leaving.”

“I still want to know.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m coming back.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m dropping out of the competition, Cook.”

“What?  Why?”

“Because I’m losing my voice.”

 

* * *

 

“I guess it’s you and me, Cook.”

“Looks like it.  Who would’ve thought the bromance of the year actually made it to the finale?”

“… Mate, I’m already married.”

“Emphasis on _bro,_ man.  I’m not _actually_ interested in you, Johns.”

“I know.  And I’m sure he misses you too.”

“… I have absolutely no idea who you’re talking about.”

“He’s in the audience tonight.”

“ _Archie?!_ ”

“… Heh.  Gotcha.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Me, really?  Or him?”

“ _Johns!”_

“What?”

“… He’s a minor.”

“Not for long, Cook.  Not for long.”

 

* * *

“Archuleta?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Apparently, he went on a mission to Chile.”

“And?”

“He just came back, actually.  He’s in Utah now.”

“How do you even know that, Dave?”

“Because he’ll be singing with us in Sandy.”

“Whoa.  He actually said yes?”

“Hey, he can’t say no to the American Idol.”

“How’s his voice, though?”

“Well, Monty… we’re gonna find out soon enough.”

“What’s he gonna sing?”

“This new song I wrote for him.  It’s called _Numb_.”

 

* * *

 

“I guess it’s you and me, Cook.”

“Looks like it.  Who would’ve thought the bromance of the year actually made it to the finale?”

“… Bromance?”

“I’m kidding.”

“Am I really like a brother to you, Cook?”

“Of course you are, Arch.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m dropping out of the competition, Arch.”

“What?  Why?”

“… Adam needs me.”

 

* * *

 

“Jealousy does not become you, David Roland Cook.”

“You’re spicy tonight, Syesha Raquel Mercado.”

“Don’t even try deflecting, that doesn’t really work on me.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

“Come on, Dave.  Johns’ already _married_.”

“I know.”

“And Archie’s like a brother to him.”

“… I know.”

“Good.  Now quit sulking and sit your ass down.  The finale’s starting.”

 

* * *

 

“Archuleta?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Apparently, he went on a mission to Chile.”

“And?”

“He just came back, actually.  He’s in Utah now.”

“How do you even know that, Dave?”

“Because he’ll be singing with us in Sandy.”

“Whoa.  He actually said yes?”

“Hey, even the American Idol can’t say no to me.”

“How’s his voice, though?”

“Well, Monty… we’re gonna find out soon enough.”

“What’s he gonna sing?”

“He’s gonna open with his biggest hit.  _Crush_.”

 

* * *

 

“I guess it’s you and me, Cook.”

“Looks like it.  Who would’ve thought the bromance of the year actually made it to the finale?”

“… Bromance?”

“I’m kidding.”

“Am I really like a brother to you, Cook?”

“… You know I can’t answer that, Arch.”

“And why’s that?”

“… Because you’re a minor.”

“Not for long, Cook.  Not for long.”

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe it?  There’s 40,000 people out there.”

“Gosh, I know.  It’s pretty crazy!”

“Hey… Arch?”

“Yeah?”

“… Thanks for coming with me.”

“Oh Cook.  You should’ve known by now.”

“What?”

“I’ll go anywhere in the world with you.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, David.  But Archie can’t make it to the Manila concert.”

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe it?  There’s 40,000 people out there.”

“I know.  It’s pretty crazy!”

“Hey… Cook?”

“Yeah?”

“… Thank you for inviting me.”

“You should’ve known by now, Arch.”

“What?”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

“… Not even your girlfriend?”

 

* * *

 

“What the heck are you doing here, Cook?  It’s your wedding night!”

“No, it isn’t.  Not anymore.”

“What?  Why?”

“Because she’s not the one I’m in love with.”

 

* * *

 

“Will you sing with me, Arch?”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Arch?  Tonight’s your flight!”

“I’m not going to Chile.  Not anymore.”

“What?  Why?”

“Because I can’t leave behind the person I love the most.”

 

* * *

 

“Cook… will you wait for me?”

“Don’t worry, Arch.  I’ll postpone the wedding until you come back.”

“… Wedding?”

“David James Archuleta… will you be my best man?”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Yes you can, Cook.  Just one more song.  And we’ll sing it together.”

“… Together?”

“Together.  For Adam.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll wait for you.  No matter how long it takes.”

“Cook, I can’t ask that from you.  I can’t make you wait for me.”

“Yes you can.  In fact, I’m the one who has to ask you something.”

“Cook… what are you, oh _gosh_ , why are you on your knees?”

“David James Archuleta… will you marry me?”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Yes you can, Arch.  Just one song.  And we’ll sing it together.”

“… Together?”

“Together.  Up on that stage in Sandy.  Just like old times.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll wait for you.  No matter how long it takes.”

“Cook, you can’t.”

“I can, and I’ll prove it to you.”

“You don’t have to, Cook, because… I’m not coming back.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s that new song you’re practicing?”

“Oh, this?  It’s a single I’m hoping to release soon.  It’s called _I’m Gonna Love You._ ”

“That’s such a beautiful song, Cook.  I’m sure your wife will love it.”

“Thanks, Arch.  I hope so.  I really hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“Cook… will you wait for me?”

“… No, Arch.  I’m sorry.”

“… What?  Why?”

“Because I already wrote the last song I’ll write for you.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s that new song you’re practicing?”

“Oh, um, it’s OPM?  It’s called _Forevermore_.”

“That’s such a beautiful song, Arch.  Are you dedicating it to someone?”

“Yes.”

“Really?  Who?”

“… I met someone.  When I was, um, taping _Nandito Ako_?”

“… Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“… Will she be there?”

“… _He’s_ flying in so he can see us perform in Sandy.  Is… is that okay?”

“… Of course, Arch.  Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

* * *

 

“Will you sing along, Manila?”

 

* * *

 

“What’s that new song you’re practicing?”

“Oh, this?  It’s a single I’m hoping to release soon.  It’s called _I’m Gonna Love You._ ”

“That’s such a beautiful song, Cook.  What’s it about?”

“… You.”

* * *

 

“Okay, enough.  He keeps talking about enemy territory and stuff.  He needs to know that he’s on allied ground.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s that new song you’re practicing?”

“Oh, this?  It’s a single I’m hoping to release soon.  It’s called _I’m Gonna Love You._ ”

“That’s such a beautiful song, Cook.  I’m sure your wife will love it.”

“It’s… it’s not about her.”

“What?”

“We’re getting a divorce, Arch.”

“Oh Cook.  I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.  Please.  It’s… the best decision we’ve ever made together, honestly.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because this song… is about _you_.”

 

* * *

 

“I know the first few bars to _Crush_.  Hey, Archie’s home, we gotta celebrate.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s that new song you’re practicing?” 

“Oh, um, it’s OPM?  It’s called _Forevermore_.”

“That’s such a beautiful song, Arch.  Are you dedicating it to someone?”

“Yes.”

“Really?  Who?”

“… I met someone.  When I was, um, taping _Nandito Ako_?”

“… Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“… Will she be there?”

“ _…. He’s_ flying in so he can see us perform in Sandy.  Is… is that okay?”

“… No.  No Arch, it’s not okay.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When _he_ gets here, tell him… tell him I’ll be fighting for _you_.”

 

* * *

 

“Will you sing with me, Arch?”

 

* * *

 

“Cook… will you wait for me?”

 

* * *

 

**_“… Always.”_ **

 

* * *

 

"Hi! I'm David Archuleta."

"Wow, what a coincidence.  I'm David Cook."

"Haha, really?  Imagine that."

 

 

 

****


End file.
